The present invention is directed to a method for adjusting the ends of two aligned optical fibers to be connected to obtain the best optical alignment for the connection.
In optical communication transmissions, which use optical fibers, a necessity often occurs for connecting two fiber ends with one another in such a manner that the transmitted light signal can pass from one fiber end into the other fiber and preferably without attenuation or at least with a minimum amount of attenuation. This is only possible, when the two ends are adjusted in such a manner that their end faces abut one another and the fibers lie on a common axis. When in the adjusted position, the fibers may be interconnected or spliced together by means of welding such as by utilizing an arc or by means of bonding to obtain a practically attenuation free connection. The forming of the above mentioned connection makes it possible to prepare a fiber which has been broken in two or to add an additional fiber to the end of another fiber.
Micro manipulators or other adjusting devices can be utilized for the adjustment of the optical fibers and provided means for monitoring the precise position of the optical fibers by observing the connection location with a microscope. By so doing, however, the freedom of mobility of the working personnel is greatly reduced and to construct such an adjustment device at the location of a rupture in the open or in the field is expensive. Above all, the quality of the connection and its amount of freedom from attenuation can only be determined subsequent to the formation of the connection.